


Loki is back! but why is he on tv?

by Lucky1443



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: Comedy central has humor, Mild OoC, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor the dark world promos, mentions of Loki's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers find themselves staring at Comedy centrals Thor the dark world promos, starring their favorite<br/>psycho god with children.</p><p>No one has wrote about this yet so I took it upon myself to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is back! but why is he on tv?

**Author's Note:**

> The video is in Italics.

“Sir, you requested I monitor all transmissions for any sign of the return of the terrorist, Loki.” Jarvis's soothing British accent said, over the sound of Shoot to thrill in Tony's workshop, Tony looked up from his gauntlet a single eyebrow raised at the ceiling Tony reached over and lowered the volume of his music, "Why Jarv' did you find something?" Tony asked, "Yes, I did, the video shows 99.99999% accuracy through many facial recognition software's." Jarvis replied, "sir, would you like me to contact the rest of the Avengers?" Jarvis asked, Tony nodded in response and set the gauntlet down, "Tell them to meet up in the entertainment lounge."

 

  By the time Tony entered the lounge everyone was there, from Legolas, all the way to Point break, and the jolly green giant, "Why'd you call us down here, Tony?" Capsicle asked, sweat still on his face, making it obvious he had just come from the training room, "Jarvis, found some footage of Loki, so we're going to watch it!" Tony walked over and plopped down on the couch, some heads turned to Thor, and he held up his hands defensively, "I did not know about this friends, last time I visited Asgard Loki was still in the dungeons."

 

  "Lets just watch it to make sure, maybe Loki made it look like he was still there, when he wasn't." Tony said, and Thor nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that does sound like something, Loki would do." "J, pull up the video, lets rock and roll."

 

  _The screen popped on with an up close view of Loki, "I am Loki of Asgard." The screen zoomed out to show what looked like a kindergarten classroom, four kids on bean bags surrounding him, a girl with curly brown hair on the front left raised her arm, "I'm Diana of new jersey!"  Loki rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling to his left, clearly annoyed and blew out through puffed cheeks._

 

The avengers gaped at the screen, "Who leaves a homicidal god along with their children?" Tony said, "Loki, has been around children before, Anthony he bore six children you know." Thor said with a grin like it was the most normal thing in the world for a homicidal god to have other tiny homicidal gods, "Wait, what?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow, "Loki, bore the eight legged horse Sleipnir-" "You have to be lying, the biologically impossible." Bruce cut him off looking at Thor with wide eyes.

 

  "This conversation is not over, Thor because apparently there's more."  Tony said holding a holographic tablet with a few videos on it,  "Oh goody."  Clint said sarcastically leaning back into the couch arms crossed.

 

  _"_ Who's a better superhero Thor, or Loki?"("What about Iron man?"  Tony asked the screen) _Loki asked to the small children, "Thor!" The collective children yelled Loki's faced scrunched up in disgust, "Why?" A girl sitting on Loki's right closest to him spoke happily, "Because he can make thunder and lightning, and has a big hammer." A shot of Loki's face, nodding was shown, "And sometimes he hits the hammer on the ground and all the bad guys fall down just because he's so strong and he can knock them down with just his hammer." Loki pushed the girl off her seat, and she fell on her hands and knees,  "See who needs a hammer, I pushed you over with my bare hands."_

 

Tony snorted into his hand,  "Looks, like you have a little fan girl, Thor."  Tony said between giggles Thor blushed a little,  "Please continue the moving picture, Anthony."  Thor asked as the team giggled a bit at the little girls, speech about how great Thor is.

 

  _"Who here has brothers, and sisters?" Loki asked, the children no longer sitting on bean bags, but stools and in a different order, all the children raised their hands, "Who here has brothers?" A little boy closest to Loki, on the right put down his hand, along with a boy closest to the camera on the left "Not me." "Who here has big brothers?" The Thor fan girl puts down her hand, "No, no." She said shaking her head a little girl who said she was Diana still had her hand up,  "Now, did he ever wrongfully imprison you, after intercepting your plans for global domination while foiling your attempts to rule the human race as their king?"_("Welp.... now we know Loki's point of view on the Attack on New York." Tony said) _Loki asked Diana put her hand down,  "No, I just need to go to the bathroom."  Loki sighed._

 

The Avengers were all giggling, well, except for Natasha but she was probably inwardly giggling, "I'm doubting this is Loki, are you sure, J?" Tony asked, trying to contain his giggling, "I am, 99.99999% positive that this is, Loki sir." Tony looked down at his phone ready to start the next video, "Do you think any of this is good blackmail material?"

 

  _"Now I'm going to hold up some photographic illusions, and I want you to say the first word that comes to your mind." Loki held up a picture of Thor, "Good!" The children immediately yelled,  "You don't know him like I know him."  Loki said, and turned the picture around to show himself,  "Bad!"  The children said,  "I would have gone for insanely smart, and incredibly good looking."_("Well he's got the insane part right."  Tony commented.) _Loki said,  "Thor's a hero!"  A little boy yelled pumping his fist up,"Seriously, you're going to buy into that whole blonde muscly, myth?" The little boy looked down sadly. _

 

"Loki has sunk to trying to get praise from small children, this is amazing." Tony said, giggling as he saved the videos to his phone, you know just in case, Thor looked like somebody kicked his puppy.

 

  _"Who's the most powerful superhero?" Loki asked the bean bags, and original sitting arrangements were back, "Iron man!"("This kid has good tastes." Tony said, smirking) Diana said, "Wrong." Loki immediately shot her down pointing at her, "Grilled cheese man!" A little boy said, leaning sideways on his beanbag, "He's not even a superhero." Loki said flabbergasted, "Banana head fart man!" Diana yelled ("The kids are screwing with him now" Clint giggled.)"The mighty Thor." The little Thor fan girl said happy with herself_("And she strikes again."  Tony said.) _"I'm pretty sure I preferred Banana head fart man."_

 

"That's all of them." Tony said, smirking a little, "There's no way that's Loki, he's too..... Child friendly...." Clint said, looking at Natasha, "I agree with, Clint here I don't believe it." Tony turned to Thor, "I don't know if I can agree with Lady Natasha, or are archer friend, I am certain Loki is still in Asgard awaiting his sentence." Bruce rubbed his glasses on his shirt, "From how positive Jarvis seems, I'm going to have to say It is, Loki or this is a really messed up elaborate prank." Then the team turned to their captain who looked in deep thought, "I don't know."He said, "Thor, could you go to Asgard and make sure he's still there." Thor was about to stand up to go fetch Mjolnir, to make his way to Asgard, "But before you go, I want you to elaborate more on Loki's kids."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but I hope you all like it! :3


End file.
